Natasi Daala
|Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Familie= |Beruf=Imperiale Flottenoffizierin |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Tiefkern-Imperium *Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Natasi Daala war die erste Frau des Galaktischen Imperiums, die in den Rang eines Admirals aufstieg. Als Geliebte von Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin stieg sie, obwohl sie eine Frau war, in den Rängen des Imperiums immer weiter auf und wurde schließlich zum Admiral befördert. Während ihrer Ausbildung auf Carida hatte sie unter starken Repressalien zu leiden, doch mit Tarkin an ihrer Seite konnte sie dies überwinden und erhielt von ihm das Kommando über das Schlundzentrum. Hier befehligte sie vier Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse. Nach fast zehn Jahren der Isolation kehrte sie im Jahr 11 NSY zurück und führte einen erfolglosen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik, die sich nach dem Tod des Imperators geformt hatte. In den nächsten Jahren versuchte sie immer wieder, weitere Kampagnen gegen die ehemalige Rebellen-Allianz zu führen, doch nach einem Gefecht mit General Garm Bel Iblis verschwand die Admirälin spurlos. Erst im Jahr 40 NSY tauchte sie wieder auf und griff mit ihrer Irregulären Schlundflotte in den Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg ein, an dessen Ende sie zur Staatschefin der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen ernannt wurde. Biografie Dienst für Tarkin Frühe Karriere Vor ihrer Zeit in der Akademie hatte Daala eine Liebesbeziehung mit Liegus Vorn, über die jedoch nicht viel bekannt ist. Fest steht, dass sie ihn schließlich verließ, um ihren Traum wirklich werden zu lassen.Planet des Zwielichts Daala schrieb sich im Alter von sechzehn Jahren in die Imperiale Akademie auf Carida ein, wo sie mit ihrem späteren Untergebenen Mullinore in eine Klasse kam.Jedi Academy Sourcebook Sie hatte stark unter den Repressalien der caridischen Ausbilder zu leiden und musste sich zum Beispiel die Haare kurz schneiden. Auch wenn sie all ihre Kurse mit Auszeichnung bestand, wurde sie bei den Beförderungen immer übergangen, während andere imperiale Offiziere, die geringer qualifiziert waren als sie, schneller zu einem eigenem Kommando kamen. Alle, die sie in den verschiedenen Schlachtsimulationen besiegte, stiegen in der imperialen Flotte immer weiter auf, während sie schließlich Computeroperatorin und später Logistikoffizierin im Rang eines Korporals bei der Verpflegung der Flotte mit Fertiggerichten wurde.Darksaber – Der Todesstern Frustriert wie sie war, schuf Daala sich nun eine falsche Identität im caridischen Computernetzwerk und konnte mit ihren neuen und innovativen Taktiken, die zum Teil auf denen von General Jan Dodonna basierten, jeden ihrer Gegner besiegen, weshalb sogar alle imperialen Schiffe ihre Kampfsimulationen zu Studienzwecken erhielten. Dies erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von Wilhuff Tarkin, einem Moff des Imperiums, welcher persönlich nach Carida kam, um herauszufinden, wer denn dieser neue Taktiker sei. Nach mehreren Monaten Recherche, die unter anderem zwei professionelle Hacker beanspruchte, konnte Tarkin, trotz seiner Verblüffung, herausfinden, dass es sich hierbei um Daala handelte, die als Oberst in einer Küche arbeitete. Die Leitung der imperialen Akademie war hierüber peinlich berührt und wollte sie auf eine meteorologische Station auf Caridas südpolarer Eiskappe abschieben, was Tarkin jedoch dazu veranlasste, sie zum Commander, danach zum Kapitän und schließlich zum Admiral zu befördern und sie in seinen persönlichem Stab zu versetzen. Ein junger Leutnant beging nun den Fehler, die Meinung zu äußern, dass Daala nur zu ihrer Position gelangt sei, weil sie mit Tarkin geschlafen hätte. Beide hatten zwar eine Liebesbeziehung, doch der Großmoff ließ den Mann verhaften und in einen Raumanzug mit Vorrat für einen Tag stecken, um ihn danach in einen niederen Orbit eines Planeten zu werfen. Beide errechneten, dass es wohl zwanzig Umdrehungen brauchte, bis sein Luftvorrat aufgebraucht war, doch es war nicht klar, ob er zuerst verglühen oder ersticken würde. Um die Wirkung dieser Machtdemonstration zu verstärken, wurde das Komsystem des Raumanzugs aktiviert, sodass die Crew von Tarkins Schiff den Monolog des Mannes hören konnte. Von da an waren die Andeutungen, dass Daala ihren Rang nur aufgrund ihrer Beziehung zu Tarkin erhalten habe, verschwunden. Zu einem nicht näher bestimmten Zeitpunkt besuchte Daala an der Seite Tarkins den Planeten Alderaan.In The Princess Leia Diaries ist nur eine ungenannte Frau in Tarkins Gleiter zu sehen. Erst Zeichnerin Jan Duursema bestätigte, dass es sich hierbei um Daala handelte. Im Schlund thumb|Daala stand im Schatten von Wilhuff Tarkin. Im Jahr 1 VSYIn The Jedi Academy Sourcebook heißt es, dass sich die Besatzungen im Schlund zwölf Jahre dort befunden hatten. Flucht ins Ungewisse erklärt jedoch, dass es sich hierbei jedoch nur um elf Jahre handelt. Da 0 VSY der Todesstern bereits kurz vor der Fertigstellung stand, ist erstere Angabe wahrscheinlicher. wollte Tarkin die Ausübung seiner Tarkin-Doktrin mittels Superwaffen wie dem Todesstern verstärken. Im Schlund, einer Ballung Schwarzer Löcher nahe Kessel, wurde das Schlundforschungszentrum errichtet. Mit Daala machte Tarkin daraufhin einen Ausflug nach Kuat, zu den Kuat Triebwerkswerften. In einer Fähre zeigte er ihr die neue Flotte, die er für sie gebaut hatte, da er sie als Wächterin dieses Zentrums ausgewählt hatte. Die vier Sternzerstörer, Gorgo, Mantis, Hydra und Basilisk, wurden zum Zentrum gebracht, nach dessen Fertigstellung sie sämtliche Bauarbeiter in einen von ihr programmierten Kurs in ein Schwarzes Loch führte. Als Offizier für ihr Flaggschiff, Gorgo, wurde Kratas ausgewählt, während sie für die Basilisk ihren alten Klassenkameraden Mullinore auswählte, da sie sich erinnerte, dass er sie, obwohl sie eine Frau war, auf Carida immer gerecht behandelt hatte. Die Besatzungen ihrer Schiffe waren häufig Männer ohne Familie, die von verwüsteten Planeten stammten, galten jedoch gleichzeitig als die besten, die sie und Tarkin finden konnten. Immer wieder besuchte der Großmoff sie im Zentrum, und nachdem der Prototyp des Todessterns fertig gestellt war, gab er den Befehl, eine Superwaffe zu bauen, die ihn sogar noch übertreffen konnte. Er gab dafür neun Jahre Zeit und befahl Daala, den Schlund nicht zu verlassen oder jemandem dies zu erlauben. Jedes Schiff, das die Schwarzen Löcher passierte, musste einen Code Tarkins vorweisen können, sollte dieser falsch sein, musste das Schiff gekapert oder, im ungünstigstem Fall, zerstört werden.Flucht ins Ungewisse Ein Jahr später kontaktierte Tarkin Daala im Schlundzentrum vom Todesstern aus und bat sie, dass sie ihm im Horuz-System einen Besuch abstatten solle. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Landebucht 6 auf dem Todesstern empfing der Großmoff Daala, doch beide gaben sich anfangs eher förmlich. Erst als sie in seinen Gemächern erschienen, legten sie die Förmlichkeiten ab. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Attentat, das die Undauntable unter Admiral Jaim Helaw zerstörte, und als Tarkin Admiral Motti befragte, war Daala ebenso anwesend. Nach der Besprechung wurde sie von ihrem Liebhaber beauftragt, Ermittlungen bezüglich des Attentates anzustellen. Schon bald konnte sie eine Aufzeichnung aus dem Frachtraum der Undauntable besorgen, die eine unbekannte Gestalt zeigte, wie sie sich an einem Frachtcontainer zu schaffen machte. Sie konnte die Kennung des Containers und seinen Herkunftsort – Gall – bestimmen und bei einer Unterredung mit Tarkin kamen beide zum Schluss, dass wohl jemand mit hohem Rang in die Sache verwickelt sein muss, weshalb Daala nun aufbrach, um herauszufinden, wer die mysteriöse Gestalt auf der Aufzeichnung war. Sie hatte allerdings keinen Erfolg, weshalb sie zuerst kurz zum Schlundzentrum zurückkehrte, um bald darauf wieder nach Despayre zu reisen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr kam es jedoch zu einem Gefecht. Mit einem alten Frachter der Handelsföderation konnte eine große Anzahl X-Flügler ins System gelangen und Daala erschien nun mitten im Gefecht. Gerade als sie den Kurs ändern wollte, um den Rebellen auszuweichen, wurde ihr Schiff getroffen und die Brückenschilde gingen daraufhin verloren. Hierbei wurde Daala am Kopf verletzt, weshalb Tarkin nach ihrer Landung verlangte, dass sich die besten Chirurgen um sie kümmern sollten. Nach der Operation informierte der Cereaner Abu Banu Tarkin, dass die Explosion ihren mittleren rechten Temporallappen gestaucht habe, ihr Zustand jedoch stabil sei. Da sich nach ihrem Erwachen herausstellte, dass sie die Erinnerungen eines kompletten Jahres verloren hatte, wurde sie von Tarkin wieder zurück in den Schlund geschickt und alle Aufzeichnungen ihres Aufenthaltes gelöscht.Die Macht des Todessterns thumb|Daala und drei ihrer vier Kapitäne Tarkin überlebte die Schlacht von Yavin jedoch nicht, weshalb der Schlund über die nächsten zehn Jahre komplett isoliert war. Es gab zwar eine geheime Verbindung, die Tarkin und der Imperator nutzen konnten, doch diese wurde nicht verwendet, da Palpatine nichts über die Existenz des Zentrums wusste. Da sie keine Nachrichten von außen erhielt, entschloss Daala sich, die Besatzung mit ständigen Katastrophenszenarien und Kriegsspielen fit zu halten. Auch wenn sich Tol Sivron entschloss, immer wieder Nachrichtendrohnen mit Nachrichten für Tarkin durch den Schlund zu schicken, gab es keine Nachrichten von außen, wodurch sie insgesamt zehn Jahre komplett isoliert war. Im Jahr 10 NSY starb der kommandierende Offizier der Hydra, weshalb Daala Sten Thanas an seinen Platz setzte. Während dieser Zeit demontierten einige Wissenschaftler, die durch die lange Zeit der Isolation gelangweilt waren, mit ihrer Erlaubnis einige TIE-Jäger, die sie ihr dann mit einigen „brillanten“ Modifikationen präsentierten, sodass es in der Schlundflotte einige Dutzend dieser Super TIE/Ln gab, die sie als Abfangjäger einsetzte. Im Kampf gegen die Republik Der erste Feldzug [[Bild:Schlundzentrum.JPG|thumb|left|Die Endor dringt in das Schlundzentrum ein]] Ein Jahr später fand eine Fähre, die sich als Endor identifizierte, ihren Weg durch den Schlund, doch ihr Code war falsch, weshalb das Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl abgefangen und auf die Gorgo gebracht wurde. Im Hangar empfing Daala – mit einer Kompanie Sturmtruppen – die Passagiere und sagte ihnen, dass sie in „ernsten Schwierigkeiten“ seien. Han Solo wurde von ihr und Kratas befragt und Daala brachte in Erfahrung, dass Tarkin mittlerweile gestorben war und das Imperium nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns und dem Tod des Imperators und Darth Vaders immer weiter stagnierte. Er berichtete ihr, dass die Neue Republik ausgerufen war und von den letzten bedeutenden Ereignissen, und zu ihrem Leidwesen bestätigte ein Verhördroide, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. In ihrem Quartier sah sie sich die Aufzeichnung des Verhörs mehrere Male an und traf sich, nachdem sie mit der Fähre Edikt hinüber geflogen war, mit dem Administrator des Zentrums, Tol Sivron, den sie über die aktuelle Situation informierte. In ihr war derweil der Entschluss heran gereift, den Sonnenhammer, eine neue von Qwi Xux entwickelte Superwaffe, gegen die Neue Republik einzusetzen, woraufhin sie die Wissenschaftlerin zu sich bat und sie zum einen um den Stand der Konstruktion der neuen Waffe befragte und sie zum anderen von ihren Plänen unterrichtete. Daala mobilisierte nun ihre Flotte, doch ihre Vorbereitungen wurden just unterbrochen, als Xux Han Solo und seine beiden Getreuen Kyp Durron und Chewbacca befreite und mit dem Sonnenhammer die Flucht ergriff. Zu spät bemerkten Daala und ihre Leute dies, weshalb sie nur noch erfolglos versuchen konnte, den Sonnenhammer aufzuhalten, doch die Admirälin ließ nichts unversucht, die Waffe wieder in ihre Hände zu bringen. Dank der unzerstörbaren Quantenpanzerung konnten Solo und seine Getreuen die Hydra zerstören und die Flucht ergreifen. Aus Wut schwor Daala Rache und verließ mit ihrer Flotte das Zentrum, nur um dann auf die Kesselflotte von Moruth Doole zu stoßen, mit der sie jedoch kurzen Prozess machte. Danach verschwand sie von Kessel und versteckte sich vorerst im Hexenkessel-Nebel. Hier reifte bei ihr, nachdem Kratas ihr einen Schadensbericht machte, der Entschluss heran, sich nicht am imperialen Bürgerkrieg zu beteiligen, sondern einfach Schaden anzurichten. Da sie nun auf die „Jagd“ gehen wollte, setzte sie Kurs auf die nächste bekannte Schifffahrtsroute, wo sie die Corellianische Korvette vom Sullustaner T'nun Bdu abfingen. Daala beschlagnahmte all seine Fracht und erhielt von ihm Informationen über eine Kolonie auf Dantooine, die ihr nächstes Ziel darstellte. Sie flog nun zu der Kolonie, nicht jedoch ohne vorher die Korvette zu zerstören. Mit jeweils zwei AT-ATs von jedem Schiff unter Kratas' Kommando vernichtete Daala jeden Einwohner und jedes Bauwerk auf Dantooine, wobei sie sich allerdings versprach, beim nächsten mal eine wichtigere Welt zu treffen. Ihre Leute fingen die Meldung einer imperialen Sonde auf, die von der Wasserwelt Mon Calamari berichtete, was Daala als nächstes Ziel auswählte. Sie versteckte die Mantis hinter einem Mond von Mon Cal und griff mit den beiden anderen Zerstörern den Planeten an. Ihre Turbolaser und TIE-Jäger hinterließen eine Spur der Verwüstung auf der Wasserwelt, doch ihr eigentliches Ziel war es, die feindliche Flotte von den Mon Calamari Schiffswerften wegzulocken, um sie dann mit der Mantis zu zerstören. Da diese Taktik von Tarkin entwickelt wurde und Admiral Ackbar lange Zeit sein Sklave war, durchschaute er diese Strategie und benutzte den neuen Sternenkreuzer Sternenflut um die Mantis zu rammen und zu zerstören. Schockiert von diesem zweiten Verlust innerhalb so kurzer Zeit gab sie den Befehl, alles Leben auf Mon Calamari auszulöschen, doch die Ankunft einer Verstärkungsflotte ließ sie einen Rückzugsbefehl zum Hexenkessel-Nebel geben. Insbesondere der caridische Botschafter Furgan sah in Daala nichts weiter als eine „blutrünstige Abenteuerin“, obwohl seine Meinung mit der ihren übereinstimmte, dass sie das Beste tun konnte, in dem sie Rebellenwelten angriff. Er verfolgte jedoch seine eigenen Pläne zur gleichen Zeit wie Daala ihre, doch sie begegneten sich nie. In der Admirälin reifte derzeitig die Erkenntnis ran, dass sie auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte, aber in ihrem Kopf reifte ein neuer Plan heran. Inspiriert vom Opfer der Sternenflut entschloss Daala sich, die Basilisk einzusetzen, um das „''Herz'' der Rebellion“ zu treffen – Coruscant. Sie wollte das Schiff opfern, um damit zum einen in die Geschichte des Imperiums einzugehen und zum anderen die Rebellen an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle treffen. Die Vorbereitungen waren gerade abgeschlossen, als Kyp Durron, vom dunklen Sith-Lord Exar Kun korrumpiert, mit dem Sonnenhammer erschien und sich ihr entgegenstellte. Sofort befahl sie, TIEs zu starten, um die Superwaffe wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen, doch gerade als ihr Traktorstrahl die Waffe erfasste, registrierte man, dass Durron die Waffe eingesetzt hatte, um die Sonnen des Hexenkessel-Nebels zur Supernova werden zu lassen. Der Gorgo gelang knapp die Flucht, doch Daala musste die Basilisk zurücklassen.Der Geist des dunklen Lords [[Bild:Gorgo.jpg|thumb|Daalas Gorgo wird angegriffen]] Schwer beschädigt landete Daala, nachdem sie einen blinden Hyperraumsprung vollführen ließ, im Äußeren Rand. Die Gorgo war schwer beschädigt und von der Crew mussten erst weitläufige Reparaturen durchgeführt werden, bevor man, immer noch stark angeschlagen, über die „Hintertür“ zurückkehrte. Hier erwartete sie bereits die Yavaris, eine Nebulon-B-Fregatte, und drei Corellianische Korvetten, welche sich alle unter dem Kommando von Wedge Antilles befanden. Sie nahm Kontakt zu ihnen auf und sagte, dass sie nur an der Vernichtung ihrer Feinde interessiert sei, woraufhin ein Gefecht zwischen ihr und den Rebellen stattfand. Ihre Streitkräfte wurden stark aufgerieben, doch mit dem Eintreffen des Todesstern-Prototyps unter Sivrons Kommando sah sie bereits neue Hoffnungen aufkommen, aber da Sivron ihr nicht zu Hilfe kam, beschloss sie, das Zentrum unter Beschuss zu nehmen und es zu zerstören. Nachdem es Kratas geschafft hatte, alle Forschungsdaten des Zentrums auf die Gorgo zu überspielen, setzte sie ihr Werk fort und zerstörte das Zentrum endgültig. Ihr gelang die Flucht aus dem Inneren des Schlunds, aber die Gorgo war noch beschädigter als zuvor, weshalb erneut mit Reparaturarbeiten begonnen wurde. Hierbei legte sie jedoch keinen Wert mehr darauf, dass ihr Flaggschiff wieder voll einsatzbereit war, sondern wollte einfach nur in den imperialen Raum zurückkehren. Nach einer Beratung mit Kratas nahm sie über den Bordkanal Kontakt zu ihrer Crew auf und ermunterte sie zum Weiterkämpfen, bedankte sich für ihren Einsatz und betonte, dass ihr nächstes Ziel die Einigung des Imperiums sei.Die Meister der Macht Griff nach der Macht Nach dem Ende des Schlundzentrums reiste Daala mit ihrer schwer beschädigten Gorgo in den Tiefkern, wo sich die verschiedenen imperiale Fraktionen unter dem Joch zahlreicher Kriegsherren bekämpften. Die Besatzung ihres Sternzerstörers wurde von den imperialen Behörden umgeleitet, sodass sie und Kratas die einzigen auf dem Schiff waren, das zudem stark ausgeschlachtet wurde. Die Admirälin weigerte sich allerdings, sich einem Kriegsherren anzuschließen, und beschloss, als Friedensstifterin die verschiedenen Fraktionen, die der Imperator nach seinem Tod zurückgelassen hatte, zu bereisen und sie zu einer Einigung zu überreden, damit das Imperium als eine Front gegen die „Rebellen“ kämpfte. Auch wenn sie den Ruf als „Heldin“ besaß, hatte sie keinen Erfolg mit ihren Vermittlungsversuchen. Erst der Besuch beim Obersten Kriegsherren Blitzer Harrsk änderte alles. Als sie ihn besuchte, schickte sie Kratas auf sein Flaggschiff Schockwelle und traf sich mit dem Veteranen der Schlacht von Endor, der sie sogar eine „Kriegsheldin“ nannte. Harrsk schlug ihr vor, dass sie sich ihm anschließen solle, um gemeinsam die anderen Kriegsherren zu besiegen und sich dann gegen die Neue Republik zu stellen, was Daala jedoch kategorisch ablehnte, da ihrer Meinung nach nur eine vereinte imperiale Flotte Erfolg haben würde und sich die anderen Kriegsherren auf kurz oder lang gegen Harrsk zusammenschließen würden. Gerade als die Diskussion weitergehen sollte, wurde das Eintreffen einer feindlichen imperiale Flotte von Hochadmiral Teradoc gemeldet, welche aus Sternzerstörern der ''Victory''-Klasse bestand. Zu Daalas Entsetzen war die Schockwelle – und mit ihr auch Kratas – das Hauptziel des erfolgreichen Angriffs, nachdem vom Sternzerstörer nur ein Wrack übrig blieb. Harrsk zwang die Admirälin, einen Gegenangriff auf Hochadmiral Teradocs Basis zu leiten und Daala entschloss sich, diesem Befehl nachzukommen. thumb|left|Daala will die Kontrolle über das Imperium Mit der Feuersturm und acht weiteren Sternzerstörern unter ihrem Kommando wurde unverzüglich ein Gegenangriff gestartet, auch wenn Daala Harrsk zu Bedenken gab, dass die Entscheidungen ihres vorherigen Feldzuges auch nur im Zorn entstandene und überstürzte Schlüsse waren. Schon bei ihrer Ankunft gelang es Minen, zwei Zerstörer zu vernichten und einen weiteren kampfunfähig zu machen, doch das hinderte sie nicht, sich mit Teradocs Flotte auseinander zusetzen, wobei Daala sein Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaute. Sie übernahm persönlich die Kontrolle über die Waffensysteme und – zur Überraschung aller – feuerte sie mit den Ionenkanonen auf Harrsk Schiff, die Wirbelwind, die sie damit kampfunfähig machte. Mit der Drohung, jedes meuternde Besatzungsmitglied zu exekutieren, sicherte sie sich die Loyalität der Crew und bewegte die Feuersturm an die Wirbelwind heran, um das Schiff, dessen Schilde funktionsunfähig waren, zu schützen. Auch wenn die verbündeten Schiffe auf sie feuerten, blieb Daala standhaft und sendete eine Nachricht auf allen Frequenzen, in der sie betonte, dass sie nicht mehr einem solchen Imperium dienen wolle und sie deshalb eher bereit war mittels der Selbstzerstörung sich und Harrsk sowie die Besatzungen beider Schiffe zu töten, sollten die beiden Kriegsherren nicht ihre Kampfhandlungen einstellen. Beeindruckt von der Demonstration ihrer Ergebenheit für das Imperium befahl Vizeadmiral Gilad Pellaeon, Kommandant von Teradocs Flotte, eine sofortige Einstellung des Feuers und flog mit einer Fähre hinüber zur Feuersturm, um sich mit ihr zu treffen. Daala befahl, Pellaeon wie einen „geachteten Unterhändler“ zu behandeln, und, begleitet von einer Ehrengarde Sturmtruppler, erschien der Vizeadmiral und erklärte, dass er ihre Entschlossenheit und ihre Hingabe bewundere. Eine Minute bevor der der Selbstzerstörung meldete sich Harrsk schließlich und teilte ihr mit, er ordne eine Feuereinstellung an. Doch erst als Pellaeon sie um eine Unterredung bat, deaktivierte sie den Countdown und brach, trotz zahlreicher Proteste, mit der Feuersturm, der 13X und einem weiterem Begleitschiff in einen abgelegenen Sektor auf, damit sie dort mit dem Vizeadmiral in Ruhe reden konnte. Im Einsatzraum neben der Brücke beredeten die beiden Admiräle die Situation und kamen zum Schluss, dass sie eine Gipfelkonferenz einberufen sollten, um dort mit den wichtigsten Kriegsherren den weiteren Fortlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zu bereden. Als Treffpunkt erwählte Daala das Tsoss-Funkfeuer, da es all ihren Bedingungen entsprach, und überwachte die Arbeiten, während Pellaeon die dreizehn mächtigsten Kriegsherren zur Konferenz einlud. Die Gespräche mussten jedoch um zwei Tage verschoben werden, da jeder Kriegsherr mit seiner Flotte anreiste, und da Daala und Pellaeon es nicht riskieren konnten, dass das komplette imperiale Militär hier vernichten werden würde, mussten die Schiffe am Rand des Systems warten. Die Konferenz, zu der Harrsk, Teradoc, Sander Delvardus und Yzu anreisten, konnte schließlich beginnen. Daala begrüßte die Kriegsherren und hielt eine Rede, in der sie erinnerte, dass das zersplitterte Militär durchaus noch stark war und die Kriegsherren gemeinsam eine Chance hätten, da der Feldzug des verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn gezeigt hatte, dass die Neue Republik immer noch zu schwach war. Harrsk bezeichnete ihre Rede als „schöne Worte“, während Delvardus klar stellte, dass er seine Macht mit „niemanden“ teilen würde, und den Versammlungsraum verlassen wollte. Daala aktivierte daraufhin ein Cyberschloss, welches die Tür erst in drei Stunden öffnen würde und man so lange Zeit hatte zu diskutieren. Von Stunde zu Stunde schwanden ihre Hoffnungen immer mehr, weshalb sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Membran herausholte und sich aufs Gesicht legte, Pellaeon tat ihr gleich. Mit Hilfe eines Nervengases tötete sie alle anwesenden Kriegsherren, sodass nur sie und Pellaeon die Konferenz lebend verließen. Gegen die Jedi Mit einer vereinten Armada, die aus den Schiffen aller ermordeter Kriegsherren stammte, setzte Daala Kurs auf die Basis des Supergeneral Delvardus, wo sie seinem Stellvertreter Cronus die Leiche des Generals mit einem Ultimatum und einer Aufzeichnung der Konferenz aushändigen. Nach Ablauf der Frist liefen Cronus und seine Leute sofort zu Daalas Streitkräften über, und der Colonel zeigte ihr schließlich den Grund für die enormen Ausgaben des Kriegsherren: Im Geheimen hatte Delvardus einen Supersternzerstörer gebaut, der zudem mit einer Tarnpanzerung ausgerüstet war. Beeindruckt von der Night Hammer machte Daala das Schiff zu ihrem Flaggschiff, von dem aus sie nun den Wiederaufbau des Imperiums koordinierte. Unter ihrer Führung wurde erstmals eine Gleichberechtigung von Frauen und Nichtmenschen innerhalb der Imperialen Flotte durchgesetzt und die Kriegsmaschinerie geriet wieder in Bewegung, sodass sie wieder eine schlagfertige Flotte und Armee aufbauen konnte. Sie begann sogar mit Arbeiten an weiteren SternzerstörernIn der deutschen Version von Darksaber fälschlicherweise mit „Todessternen“ übersetzt und verzichtete nicht darauf, sich so oft wie möglich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, damit die Moral stieg und die imperiale Bevölkerung die neue Anführerin auch zu Gesicht bekam. Gemeinsam mit Pellaeon beschloss die Admirälin, dass das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV das erste Ziel ihres Feldzuges sein würde, um damit die Moral der „Rebellen“ zu brechen. Bei einer Rede von ihr und Pellaeon, um weiterhin die Moral zu stärken, wurde Daala von den Jedi Kyp Durron und Dorsk 81 unterbrochen. Daala befahl, als sie die Jedi erblickte, dass man sie sofort töten solle, doch beiden gelang die Flucht mit der Information über den baldigen Schlag gegen das Ausbildungszentrum. Da sie nun in Eile handeln musste, befahl Daala, dass Cronus mit seinen Victory-Kreuzern eine Reihe ausgewählter Planeten angreifen solle, um die Republik zu verwirren. Der Planet Khomm wurde hierbei ganz oben auf die Liste gesetzt, weil Drosk 81 von hier stammte. Pellaeon erhielt derweil von ihr den Befehl, Yavin IV mit einigen Sternzerstörern anzugreifen; sie selbst würde mit der Night Hammer, welche sie kurz darauf in Jedi Hammer umtaufte, nachkommen. thumb|Daalas Truppen attackieren die [[Jedi-Praxeum|Jedi-Akademie]] Doch bei ihrer Ankunft gab es von ihrem Stellvertreter keine Spur mehr, alle Sternzerstörer waren verschwunden und nur das Sensorstörfeld war noch vorhanden, weshalb die Jedi keine Hilfe rufen konnten. Daala entschloss sich nun, mit der Jedi Hammer die Oberfläche Yavins zu bombardieren. Von der Oberfläche des Planeten startete während der Bombardierung der Millennium Falke, der die Aufmerksamkeit Daalas erregte und auf den nun gefeuert wurde. Eine erste Wende wurde jedoch im Gefecht eingeleitet, als Admiral Ackbar mit der Galaktischer Raumfahrer und vier Corellianischen Kanonenbooten aus dem Hyperraum trat und die Jedi unterstützte. Doch Colonel Cronus und zwanzig seiner Victory-Kreuzer traten ebenso kurz darauf auf den Hyperraum, die Daala bei dem Gefecht unterstützten. Fast schon siegessicher genoss Daala den Anblick der aufgeriebenen Rebellenflotte, als ihr ein Offizier berichtete, dass Pellaeons Flotte am Rande des Systems entdeckt worden war. Aber schon wenige Momente später wurde im Maschinendeck eine Reihe Explosionen gemeldet – die Jedi Hammer war dem Untergang geweiht, da sie über keinen Antrieb mehr verfügte und das Schiff nun in den Gasriesen Yavin driftete. Mit dem Erscheinen der Flotte der Neuen Republik sah Daala keinen anderen Ausweg als den Rückzug und befahl der Besatzung, in die Rettungskapseln zu steigen. Nachdem ihre Besatzung das Schiff verlassen hatte, wollte Daala ebenfalls eine Rettungskapsel zur Flucht benutzen, doch musste sie noch kurz mit der Jedi Callista Ming, die für die Explosionen der Jedi Hammer verantwortlich war, kämpfen, bis ihr die Flucht gelang. Pellaeon fischte wenig später ihre Rettungskapsel auf, doch enttäuscht von ihrem Versagen übergab sie ihm das Kommando über die imperiale Flotte. Im Exil Daala ließ sich nach der Niederlage auf den Siedlerplaneten Pedducis Choris, welcher in einem neutralem Sektor lag, nieder, wo sie Präsidentin der Unabhängigen Siedlergemeinschaft wurde. Diese setzte sich aus ehemaligen Offizieren der Imperialen Flotte zusammen. Mit dem Pedducischen Kriegsherren Kriis konnten sie einen Vertrag aushandeln, der ihnen die Kontrolle über einen der drei Kontinente gewährte, und sie besaß sogar eine Flotte. Sie hatte jegliches Interesse an der imperialen Politik verloren, doch zu dieser Zeit – dem Jahr 13 NSY – verbündeten sich der Moff Getelles, Seti Ashgad und die Loronar Corporation, um im Meridian-Sektor eine Seuche freizusetzen. Zu dieser Zeit erhielt sie einen Notruf von Cybloc XII, dem sie und ihre Leute nachkamen. Sie fand hier keinen einzigen Überlebenden, da die Seuche sie alle getötet hatte, sondern nur die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2, die sie über die Pläne Ashgads und seiner Getreuen aufklärte. Dies veranlasste die Admirälin dazu, Getelles zu besiegen, auch wenn das hieß, sich mit ihren Leuten auf die Seite der Neuen Republik zu stellen. Gerade als General Han Solo Probleme mit der imperialen Flotte unter Admiral Larm bekam, konnte Daala mit ihren Schiffe zu seiner Unterstützung erscheinen und das Blatt wenden, sodass Getelles zurück in seinen Sektor gedrängt wurde, während Ashgad starb und eine weitere Ausbreitung der Seuche dank Luke Skywalker verhindert werden konnte. Auf Nam Choris hatte Daala eine Unterhaltung mit Han Solo und bat ihn, dass er Leia Organa Solo überreden solle, die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik aus dem Pedducis-System herauszuhalten. Ebenfalls begegnete sie hier Liegus wieder, ihrem früheren Geliebten, mit dem sie sich nun glücklich wieder vereinte. thumb|Daala erscheint mit vielen anderen in Maras Traum Daala und Liegus verschwanden nun für knapp ein Jahr im Tiefkern, wo Daala wieder eine Führungsposition unter den Kriegsherren übernahm. Hier hatten sich die Nachfolger von Harrsk und einigen anderen etabliert, wobei sie jedoch längst nicht über die Streitkräfte ihrer Vorgänger verfügten. Kriegsherren wie Foga Brill und Tethys zeichneten sich eher für ihre Brutalität aus, aber wurden dann von Daala geeinigt, um einen Schlag gegen die Neue Republik vorzubereiten, da sie immer noch die Ordnung aufrechterhalten wollte. Ihre Truppen erhielten schon bald darauf Zuwachs, als sich ihr vier Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse anschlossen, die vorher Teil des Black-Sword-Kommandos waren. Ihre Herrschaft hatte jedoch bald darauf ein Ende. Im Jahr 17 NSY nahm der Rat der Moffs insgeheim Kontakt mit Daala auf. Da die Moffs eine Invasion des verbliebenen imperialen Gebietes fürchteten, sollte ihr Imperium und Daala aus dem Tiefkern einen vereinten Schlag gegen die Neue Republik durchführen. Nach der Revolte bei Almania stieß Daala mit einer Vereinten Streitmacht der restlichen Kriegsherrn aus dem Tiefkern vor und ihr gelang ein Sieg bei Rydonni Prime. Anschließend zog sie weiter nach Columus wo sie auf die Vierte Flotte, die von General Garm Bel Iblis kommandiert wurde, traf. In dieser letzten Schlacht wollte Bel Iblis Daala mit einer Zangenbewegung mittels zweiter CC-7700 Fregatten gefangen nehmen, doch ihr Schiff die Scylla rammte eine der Fregatten und zerstörte dessen Gravitationsprojektor. Daraufhin unternahm sie einen blinden Sprung in den Hyperraum. Sie galt danach als verschollen und der Geheimdienst erklärte sie anschließend für Tod. Mit dem Sieg bei Columus konnte die Neue Republik die Vierte Flotte Dritten und Fünften Flotte vereinen und so vereint gegen Admiral Pellaeon vorgehen. Nach der imperialen Niederlage bei Champala drängte die Neue Republik das Restimperium immer weiter in den nördlichen Quadranten der Galaxis zurück.Die ultimative ChronikThe New Essential ChronologyThe New Essential Guide to CharactersThe Essential Atlas Sie erschien zudem in einem Traum von Mara Jade.Union Irgendwann während ihres Verschwindens gab sie Pellaeon einen Code, um sie wieder in Aktion zu rufen, sollte er sie jemals benötigen. Während ihres Exils unterhielt sie ein großes Spionagenetzwerk, dem unter anderem auch das Ryn-Netz angehörte, und überlebte sogar den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg, währenddessen sie sich die Unterstützung einiger Planeten sicherte, die der Galaktischen Allianz nicht bekannt waren. Sechs Jahre nach Kriegsende wurde Liegus bei einem Attentat des Moff-Rats getötet, von dem Daala nicht wusste, ob es ihr oder ihrem Geliebten galt. Sie verlor hierbei ein Auge, welches sie mit einem Implantat ersetzte, da sie das Attentat nicht vergessen wollte, bis die Sache geklärt wurde. Fünf Jahre wartete sie damit, die Sache aufzuklären, und beschloss, Rache an den Moffs zu nehmen. Irgendwann begegnete sie auch Boba Fett und bekam einen Sohn und eine Enkeltochter.Enthüllungen Eine neue Ära Wiederauftauchen Im Jahr 40 NSY, als die Galaxis im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg gespalten war, kontaktierte Pellaeon die Admirälin und es kam zu einem Treffen auf seinem neuen Sternzerstörer Blutflosse. Gil, wie sie ihn nannte, erklärte ihr, dass er sie als Rückendeckung bei einer baldigen Schlacht um Fondor benötige, wo sie ihn mit ihren aktuellen Geheimdienstinformationen überraschte. Sie versprach ihm eine ganze Flotte und bat ihn gleichzeitig, immer ein Komlink offen zu halten, damit er sie jederzeit um Hilfe rufen konnte. Sie würde innerhalb von Minuten zur Stelle sein, um ihm zu helfen. Daala kontaktierte als nächstes Boba Fett auf Mandalore und heuerte ihn für die bevorstehende Schlacht an, wobei sie jedoch auch ihr Beileid für den Tod seiner Tochter aussprach. Als es bald darauf zur Schlacht kam, wurde Gilad von der Sith Tahiri Veila getötet, da er sich entschloss, die Fraktion der Allianz von Cha Niathal zu unterstützen. Noch vor seinem Tod konnte ihr alter Freund Daala, die sich mittlerweile auf der Schimäre aufhielt, ihr noch den Namen eines Moffs – Quille – nennen und sie mit demselben Code, den er vorher bereits angewendet hatte, um Hilfe bitten. Mit der Schlund-Flotte, der eine ganze Reihe alter Schiffe des Imperiums angehörten, flog Daala ins [[Fondor-System|System], nicht jedoch ohne vorher Fett Bescheid zu geben, da sie ihn benötigte, um die Blutflosse zu überfallen. Bei ihrer Ankunft im System nahm sie Kontakt zu Darth Caedus auf der Anakin Solo auf, dem Staatschef und Kommandanten der Flotte der Allianz, und forderte ihn auf, dass System zu verlassen. Da er sich weigerte, befahl Daala ihren Untergebenen, Admiral Cha Niathal, die eine andere Fraktion der Allianz befehligte, welche sich gegen Solo gestellt hatte, zur Hand zu gehen. Sie bezeichnete ihn noch als „bedeutungslosen Mann“ und betonte, dass dies für Liegus und Pellaeon sei. Die Schlacht war schnell geschlagen, da Daala eine Erfindung aus dem Schlundzentrum mitgebracht hatte. Der Metall-Kristall-Phasenverschieber zwang Jacen Solo zu einem Rückzug, auch wenn Admiral Makin äußerte, dass Daala ihnen zwar jetzt helfen konnte, jedoch unklar sei, wie sie in der Zukunft über die Allianz denken würde. Der Sieg bewirkte schließlich, dass Niathal, mit Zustimmung des fondorianischen Präsidenten Shas Vadde, auf Fondor eine Exilregierung einrichten konnte. Daala traf sich nach Ende der Schlacht auf der Blutflosse mit Fett, wo sie feststellte, dass der tote Quille auch an Liegus' Tod beteiligt war, und prostete mit dem Kopfgeldjäger auf Pellaeon an. Danach führten sie ein kritisches Gespräch über die Jedi und die Sith, an dessen Ende der Mand'alor sie schließlich zur Hochzeit seiner Enkelin Mirta Gev einlud. Daala brachte, gemeinsam mit Pellaeons Assistenten Vitor Reige, die Leiche nach Corellia, wo der „letzte wahre Gentleman“ des Imperiums ein Staatsbegräbnis erhielt, während sie dem Moff-Rat auf Bastion ebenfalls einige ihrer toten Kollegen brachte. Im Oyu'baat Tapcafe in Keldabe, einer Stadt auf Mandalore, traf sie sich wieder einmal mit dem Anführer der mandalorianischen Clans und sah ihn sogar ohne Helm, wo sie nun betonte, dass er anders aussehe als sein Vater. Auch nannte sie ihm ihren Vornamen und beide gingen danach zum Hochzeitsfestmahl. Nach der Schlacht schlossen sich Niathal und Daala zusammen und griffen einige Zeit darauf eine imperiale Streitmacht im Roche-System an. Die Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte, die Daala immer noch von der Schimäre kommandierte, erschien fast gleichzeitig mit Niathals Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz, die ihrerseits von der Ocean kommandiert wurde. Das Erscheinen der zwei Flotten, die nun den Angriff des Jedi-Ordens unterstützten, wurde von Han Solo nicht sehr willkommen geheißen, da die beiden Frauen seiner Meinung nach nur „Blut riechen“ würden und sehen wollten, was sie für sich ausschlagen wollten. Niathal wurde jedoch vom Bothaner Nek Bwua'tu besiegt, doch ob Daala hier ebenfalls zugegen war, ist ungewiss. Nach dem Tod von Darth Caedus bei der Schlacht von Shedu Maad wurde schließlich der Frieden wiederhergestellt. Zuerst wurde Bwua'tu der Posten des neuen Staatschefs vorgeschlagen, doch er lehnte diesen Posten ab und übergab ihn Daala, die von allen akzeptiert wurde. Einzige Ausnahme blieben die Moffs, die jedoch, sofern Daala die Vergangenheit ruhen ließe, ebenfalls zustimmten. Ihre Bedingung hierbei war allerdings, dass ab sofort die Hälfte der Mitglieder des Moff-Rates aus Frauen bestand. Sie hielt nach der Friedenszeremonie eine Rede, bei der sie betonte, dass bei weiteren Kampfhandlungen jeder Beteiligte verlieren würde und sie nun eine Regierung schaffen wolle, die keine Jedi mehr zur Klärung von Gerechtigkeit brauche, weil sie selbst Gerechtigkeit darstelle.Sieg Zeit des Friedens thumb|left|Daala in ihrer neuen Position In ihrem Amt als neue Staatschefin legten viele Systeme ihre Differenzen für einen andauernden Frieden bei, wobei dies jedoch nach einer Einschätzung von Lando Calrissian nichts mit Daalas Fähigkeiten zu tun hatte. Sie selbst hatte in dieser neuen Epoche mit Widerständen von den Mon Calamari zu kämpfen, die sie als Kriegsverbrecherin nur ungern im Amt sehen wollten, doch auch die Jedi waren mit ihr als Nachfolgerin von Cal Omas nicht ganz zufrieden. Auch Lando Calrissian war wegen ihrer Allianz mit dem Restimperium und den Mandalorianern, die sie als eine Art persönliche Leibwache beschäftigte, sehr beunruhigt. Weiterhin ermöglichte ihre Amtszeit ein Wiederaufleben des Interesses an Artefakten aus den frühen Tagen des Imperiums.Millennium Falcon Das Ziel ihrer Bemühungen über die nächste Zeit lag darin, die öknomischen und politischen Probleme, die der Krieg verursacht hatte, wieder aufzuarbeiten. Dabei legte Daala bei ihren Auftritten Wert darauf, in einer weißen Uniform aufzutreten. Der Ausgestoßene Nach zwei Jahren Regierungszeit kam mit den Colicoiden ein neues Problem auf. Die insektoide Rasse drängte sich wieder ins Waffenproduktionsgeschäft, doch Daala waren die Hände gebunden, um diese Entwicklung zu verhindern, was für einige öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit sorgte. Dem gegenüber stand dann jedoch ihre Zustimmung, dass Tendrando Arms auf Taris die dortige Regierung mit Yuuzhan-Vong-Huntern versorgen durfte, während sie gleichzeitig auch dafür sorgte, dass diese Kampfdroiden nicht auf dem Schwarzen Markt angeboten wurden und man sich direkt an die Hersteller wenden musste. Einige Monate nach dem Deal zwischen Tendrando und Taris kam es zu einem Zwischenfall mit dem Jedi Seff Hellin. Daala schickte ihre mandalorianischen Truppen nach Taris, damit sie den auffälligen Jedi finden und festnehmen sollten, weswegen Luke Skywalker ihr bei einem Gespräch versichern wollte, dass die Jedi immer noch in der Lage seien, ihre eigenen Geschäfte auch selbst zu regeln, und es sich beim Einsatz der Mandalorianer um einen Fehler handele. Schon während des Zweiten Bürgerkrieges hatte sie im Gespräch mit Boba Fett ihre Meinung bekundet, die Bedrohung der Jedi für die Galaxis in den Griff kriegen zu wollen. Im selben Jahr wurden schließlich die Verhandlungen zur Wiedervereinigung mit dem Imperium und der Konföderation aufgenommen, wobei das Hapes-Konsortium sich vorerst nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligen wollte. Durch Senator Tiurrg Drey'lye entsandte Daala deshalb ihre Grüße an den eintreffenden, imperialen Staatschef Jagged Fel, bevor sie sich mit ihm und Turr Phennir, dem Anführer der Konföderation, persönlich traf, an deren Seite sie bei der Eröffnung der Verhandlungen saß. Davon abgesehen erreichte Daala in der Folgezeit, dass Luke Skywalker offiziell festgenommen und vor ein Gericht aufgrund der Taten seines Neffen Jacen Solo gestellt werden konnte. Weiterhin erwirkte sie die Festnahme des Jedi Valin Horn, dessen Zurechnungsfähigkeit, wie sich durch einige gewagte Aktionen seinerseits herausstellte, stark eingeschränkt war, bevor sie eine Unterhaltung mit Luke Skywalker hatte und auch die Verhaftung von Seff Hellin anordnen konnte. Sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die Anklage ihm gegenüber keine persönliche Angelegenheit war, sondern dass ihre Vorgehensweise ihre Gründe hatte, da die Jedi sich außerhalb der eigentlichen Gesetzeslage aufhielten, wozu sie auch als Beispiel den Zwischenfall mit Seff Hellin anführte, der sich jedoch dem Einfluss der Allianz entziehen konnte. Daala wollte ein Beispiel setzen und sie handelte mit Skywalker aus, dass er für die nächsten zehn Jahre seine Positon als Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens niederlegen und Coruscant verlassen solle, was wenige Stunden nach Abschluss des Gespräches vom Richter auch so verkündet wurde. Weiterhin erwirkte Daala, dass in Zukunft die Jedi immer von einem Beobachter begleitet werden sollten, der ihre Aktionen überwachen musste, was jedoch nach einiger Zeit durch den Einsatz von Anwalt Nawara Ven wieder revidiert werden musste. Probleme mit den Jedi Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Valin Horn stellte sich als nächstes Jysella Horn als Opfer der Krankheit heraus, die den Geist verschiedener Jedi befiel. Dank des Einsatzes ihres seit anderthalb Jahren im Dienst stehenden Assistente Wynn Dorvan, der schnell über den Zwischenfall erfahren und alles in die Wege geleitet hatte, damit die Galaktische Allianz schnellstmöglich aktiv werden konnte, konnte Horn neutralisiert und in den Gewahrsam der Galaktischen Allianz genommen werden. Daaala hielt eine kurze Ansprache am Jedi-Tempel, wo es zu dem Zwischenfall mit Valin Horns Schwester gekommen war. Sie erklärte, dass es zu keinen Verhandlungen mit den Jedi über die festgenommene und bald in Carbonit eingefrorene Jysella Horn geben würde, und stellte klar, dass die Jedi von ihrer Regierung scharf beobachtet werden würden. Drei Tage darauf war ein Treffen mit Kenth Hamner angesetzt, welcher bezüglich Jysella Horn ein Entgegenkommen der Staatschefin erwirken wollte.Omen (Roman) Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Dorvan erwirkte Daala, dass die Twi'lek Desha Lor, die aus einer befreundeten Familie entstammte, zu seiner Assistentin ernannt wurde. Nicht viel Zeit verging und es kam zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall auf der Messe Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition, wo die ebenfalls wahnsinnig gewordene Jedi Natua Wan zahlreiche, stellenweise sehr gefährliche Tiere freiließ und viele Unschuldige in Gefahr brachte. Neben dem Bericht über diesen Zwischenfall berichtete der Reporter Javis Tyyr von dem, ohne Wissen der Galaktischen Allianz, im Jedi-Tempel untergebrachten Seff Hellin und fügte die Forderung nach einer Rechtfertigung an die Jedi und an die Staatschefin selbst an seinen Bericht, die Daala zu einer schnellen Aktion zwang. Kenth Hamner bat sie um ein gänzlich privates Treffen zur Klärung der Situation, was Daala jedoch ablehnte; sie organisierte einen großen Presserummel für ihr Treffen vor dem Jedi-Tempel, bevor sie sich mit dem Jedi-Rat zurückzog. Daala forderte nicht nur ein Statement und eine Bestrafung für alle an der Festnahme von Hellin beteiligten Jedi, sondern verlangte auch die Übergabe von ihm und Natua Wan in die Hände der Allianz. Sie einigte sich jedoch schließlich mit dem Jedi-Rat darauf, dass Hellin und Wan zwar in dem Gewahrsam der Jedi verbleiben würden, verlangte jedoch die Übergabe aller Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen und unbegrenzten Zutritt zu den Festgehaltenen. Darüber hinaus leitete sie eine Anklage gegen Tahiri Veile für den Mord an Gilad Pellaeon ein. Persönlichkeit thumb|Daalas Zorn war berühmt. Wenn es Dinge gab, die Natasi Daala auszeichneten, dann waren es eine Ergebenheit gegenüber der Neuen Ordnung und persönliche Ehre und Stolz, von ihrer Wut ganz zu schwiegen. Die Ehre trieb sie erst zur Imperialen Akademie, wo sie sich jedoch eher als Einzelgängerin durchsetzte, und die Ehre war es auch, die ihre Beziehung zu Liegus beendete. Sie sah die Werte des Imperiums als etwas, das es zu verteidigen galt, und eben die Rebellion als ein Übel, das nur der Vernichtung wert war und an dem sie ihre ganze Wut ausließ. Ihre Wut war es, die ihr häufig zum Verhängnis wurde. Von jedem Verlust, den sie erlitt, war sie mitgenommen, da sie immer das Gefühl hatte, das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen sei missbraucht worden. Jeder Verlust nahm sie seelisch mit und sie hörte sogar bei Besprechungen mit ihren Kapitänen die Stimmen der toten Offiziere, da sie auch der Verantwortung gedachte. Alleine schon die Erwähnung des Namens eines zerstörten Schiffes ließ bei ihr Zorn aufkommen. Ihre Ergebenheit der Neuen Ordnung befähigte sie erst, alle übergangenen Beförderungen zu ertragen, da sie sich trotz allem als imperiale Soldatin sah und ihre Befehle akzeptierte, auch wenn sie immer wieder betonen musste, dass sie und nicht die anderen die Beförderungen akzeptiert hatten, was Einzug in ihre Dienstakte erhielt. Trotzdem fehlte es ihr an dem Ehrgeiz, selbst über das Imperium zu herrschen. Ebenfalls hatte sie einen Sinn für Humor, wobei dieser von kleinen Witzen in Tarkins Gegenwart bis hin zum Namen ihres Flaggschiffs Jedi Hammer hinreichte. Sie war von sich selbst überzeugt und machte sich häufig ihre eigenen Regeln – angefangen von ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Haarschnitt. Unter den zahlreichen Entbehrungen Caridas, die sie jedoch alle als imperiale Soldatin überstand, zählte auch, dass sie sich die Haare kurz schneiden musste, worauf sie jedoch, mit ihrem Rang als Admiral sofort verzichtete und sich die Haare als Zeichen ihrer Unabhängigkeit lang wachsen ließ, schließlich gab es keine Vorschriften, wie sich eine imperiale Admirälin zu kleiden hatte. Ihr verlangte es sogar nach dieser Freiheit. Sie galt als gute Rednerin, die wusste, wie man die Moral seiner Truppen stärkt, wobei sie sich nicht von Machtdemonstrationen beeindrucken ließ. Gleichzeitig war sie pompösen Veranstaltungen eher abgeneigt und ließ sich von ihnen auch nicht beeindrucken. Taktiken thumb|left|Daala während einer Kampfsituation Es hieß, dass Großadmiral Thrawn, der ja weithin als militärisches Genie galt, Krieg wie ein Dejarik-Spieler führte, Admiral Daala hingegen ihre Ziele mit der Wut eines verletzten Neks auswählte. Zu Anfang ihrer Karriere galt sie als Anomalie, da sie als Frau neue Taktiken entwarf, die revolutionär waren, auch wenn sie sich an General Jan Dodonna orientierte. Sie kombinierte seine Taktiken mit Null-G-Kampfroutinen, sodass sich die komplette Raumkriegsführung des Imperiums änderte. Während ihrer kurzen Kampagne wählte sie ihre Ziele ohne eine übergeordnete Strategie und legte eher nur Wert darauf, Schaden anzurichten. Zudem musste sie recht früh feststellen, dass eine Begabung für Taktiktheorie kein ausreichender Ersatz für wirkliche Kampferfahrung darstellt. Ihre Taktiken waren veraltet und basierten auf denen Tarkins, was ihr bei der Schlacht von Mon Calamari zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie machte den Fehler, nicht auf ihren eigenen Instinkt zu vertrauen. Wie sie sich später selbst eingestand, beruhten ihre Pläne häufig auf im Zorn getroffenen Entscheidungen. Gegen einen überlegenen Gegner hatte sie mit ihrer Streitmacht keinen Erfolg und konnte sich nur gegen hilflose Gegner durchsetzen. Mit der gesamten Militärmaschinerie des Imperiums auf ihrer Seite konnte sie schon eher Erfolge verbuchen. Hier arbeitete sie mit der imperialen Überlegenheit, was ihr gegen die Neue Republik dann jedoch zu gute kam. So wählte sie beim zweiten Feldzug auch psychologische Ziele wie den Museumskomplex auf Portus Vida. Trotz ihrer eher geringen Erfolgsrate hatte sie einen Einfluss auf ihren Untergebenen Pellaeon, der von ihr Guerillataktiken lernte, die er nach der Übernahme des Imperiums einsetzen konnte. Beziehungen Daalas Beziehung zu Tarkin beruhte, wie sie sich selbst eingestand, eher auf ihrer Bewunderung für den Großmoff denn auf Liebe. Sie war der einzige Mensch, der Tarkin zum Lachen bringen konnte, doch er selbst sah sie nicht als ebenbürtiger Partner sondern nur als jemanden, der „mithalten“ konnte. Beide waren eine Art „verwandter Geister“, die sich allerdings auch auf körperlicher Ebene näher kamen, und die Beziehung hatte starke Auswirkungen auf Daala. Während ihrer Jahre der Einsamkeit im Zentrum verzichtete sie darauf, sich einen anderen Liebhaber zu zulegen, und sah sich immer wieder die Holoaufzeichnungen von einer seiner Reden an, um auch während ihres Feldzuges Inspirationen zu erhalten. Und immer dann, wenn sie eine Niederlage zu verbuchen hatte, stellte sie sich das Gesicht ihres Geliebten vor und dachte daran, was er in solchen Situationen mit ihr getan hätte, zum Beispiel eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte, deren Schmerzen sie sich danach sogar einbildete. Manchmal stellte sie sich vor, wie sein Geist sie geleitete. Er hatte ihr unter anderem beigebracht, immer die Vorschläge ihrer Untergebenen anzuhören. Letztendlich war er einer der Hauptgründe für ihre erste, erfolglose Kampagne, da sie Rache für Tarkins Ende wollte und da sie ihm etwas „schuldete.“ Ihren Stellvertreter Kratas bildete Daala persönlich aus und er stand während des ganzen ersten Feldzuges an ihrer Seite, doch sie musste später selbst feststellen, dass er etwas mehr Rückgrat benötigt hätte, um sie von ihren waghalsigen Plänen abzulenken. Sie hatte Vertrauen zu ihm und überließ ihm auch ein Kommando, von dem er nicht glaubte, dass er dafür fähig genug war. Trotzdem sah sie sich gezwungen, ihn zu rügen, wenn er sich nicht professionell genug verhielt, wozu sie jedoch keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte. Sie bedauerte seinen Tod. Ihr Verhältnis zu Pellaeon war eher anderer Natur. Beide hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel – das Widererstarken des Imperiums –, welches sie gemeinsam erreichen wollten. Doch nachdem Daala eine Niederlage verbuchen musste, war er für sie der richtige Nachfolger und sogar der Historische Rat der Neuen Republik sah in ihm den Mann der Stunde, der den Zerfall des Imperiums verlangsamen konnte. Ihm erzählte sie ihre Lebensgeschichte und einige Ereignisse um Tarkin. Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges nannte sie ihn „Gil“, eine Abkürzung seines Vornamens Gilad, und das Verhältnis war auf eine eigene Art und Weise vertrauter geworden. So bezeichnete er sie als lieblich und machte vor der Besatzung kleine Witze, sie wäre eine seiner alten Flammen. Nach seinem Tod schwor sie für ihn Rache, als sie sich bei Fondor Darth Caedus entgegenstellte. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Admiral Natasi Daala.jpg|thumb|Die colorisierte Version aus dem Essential Guide to Characters]] *Daala zählte mit Thrawn, Zsinj, dem zurückgekehrten Imperator, Ysanne Isard, Hethrir, Nil Spaar, Thrackan Sal-Solo und Kueller zu den imperialen Gegenspielern, denen sich die Helden der ersten drei Star-Wars-Filme – Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo und Lando Calrissian – in den 1990-Jahren stellen mussten. Daala ist mit Thrackan Sal-Solo die einzige, die noch in anderen Romanreihen verwendet wurde. Sie und Isard sind zudem die einzigen Frauen in dieser Reihe. Bis auf Hethrir wurden alle Bösewichte im New Essential Guide to Characters mit einer Biografie ausgestattet. Eine veraltete Version gab es zudem im Essential Guide to Characters. *Daala wurde von Kevin J. Anderson für seine Jedi-Akademie-Reihe entworfen, wo sie an der Seite von Furgan die Position des Antagonisten innehatte. Anderson verwendete sie daraufhin in seinem Roman Darksaber – Der Todesstern erneut, wo er ihre Geschichte weitererzählte. Zu einem vorläufigen Ende kam die Geschichte Daalas, als sie in Barbara Hamblys Planet des Zwielichts erneut erschien. Anderson, diesmal mit Daniel Wallace an seiner Seite, schrieb schließlich ein weiteres Kapitel Daalas in der ultimativen Chronik, wo sie spurlos verschwand. Trotzdem ließen es sich Steve Perry und Michael Reaves nicht nehmen, Daala in ihrem Roman Die Macht des Todessterns erneut zu verwenden und hier tiefe Einblicke in die Beziehung zwischen Daala und Tarkin zu gewähren. *Erst vierzehn Jahre nach ihrem ersten Auftritt in einem Star-Wars-Roman erhielt Daala ihren Vornamen Natasi, den ihr die Autorin Karen Traviss in ihrem Roman Enthüllungen gab und der auch in der Datenbank von StarWars.com nach dem Erscheinen des Buches eingefügt wurde. Der Vorname wurde bislang in allen Romanen der neuen Romanreihe Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter genutzt In diesem Buch werden einige ungeklärte Ereignisse aus Daalas Vergangenheit angesprochen, die wohl erst noch gelüftet werden müssen. Trotzdem klärte sie ein wenig die Hintergründe der Figur. *Sie gehörte einer Erweiterung der Datenbank auf StarWars.com an, die verschiedene Bösewichte des Erweiterten Universums beschrieb. Zu denen zählten unter anderem Brakiss, Thrawn und Isard. Für diesen Eintrag wurde ihr Bild aus dem Essential Guide to Characters coloriert und eingefügt. *Wenn man von seinen Young-Jedi-Knights-Jugendbüchern um Jacen und Jaina Solo absieht, wird Daala in jedem von Kevin J. Andersons Büchern als Gegenspielerin verwendet und bis zum Erscheinen von Die Macht des Todessterns waren er und Barbara Hambly die einzigen Autoren, die der Admirälin in ihren Romanen eine Rolle gaben, bis sie zur Hauptgegenspielerin in Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter wurde. Mittlerweile beläuft sich die Zahl auf acht, wobei es zudem zahlreiche Erwähnungen in Romanen anderer Autoren – unter anderem Timothy Zahn, Greg Keyes und James Luceno – gibt. *Bis zum Erscheinen von Die Macht des Todessterns hatte Daala ihren letzten Auftritt in Union, einem Comic von Michael Stackpole, wo sie jedoch nur in einem Traum auftaucht. Interessanterweise ist die Träumerin Mara Jade und ihr ist Daala nie persönlich begegnet. Dies ist mit The Princess Leia Diaries ihr einziger Auftritt außerhalb eines Romans. *Für Daalas Treffen mit Gilad Pellaeon in Darksaber tauschte sich Kevin J. Anderson mit seinem Kollegen Timothy Zahn aus. *Die Ereignisse und das Ende von Sieg wurden von der Fangemeinde kritisiert. Unter anderem auf TheForce.net wurde Unmut darüber geäußert. (Achtung! Spoiler: hier und hier) *Der Name des Schiffes, mit dem Daala im Jahr 17 NSY die Flucht gelingt, wurde erst im New Essential Guide to Characters genannt. *Antohny Heald und Marc Tompson, die beide die Star-Wars-Hörbücher übernahmen, in denen Daala auftauchte, sprachen darin natürlich dann auch Daalas Rolle. *In Der Pilot von A. C. Crispin taucht im Epilog eine junge Frau auf, die alleine auf dem Landefeld Coruscants zur Akademie nach Carida gebracht werden soll. Sie hatte kurz geschorene Haare und war genau wie Han Solo alleine auf dem Landefeld. Es steht jedoch nicht fest, wann Daala in die Akademie eintrat. Wäre sie diese Frau, würde dies ihr Geburtsdatum auf das Jahr 26 VSY setzen. *Ihre Beziehung zu Liegus Vorn wurde in Darksaber – Der Todesstern bereits kurz angedeutet, doch erst zu Tage kam sie in Planet des Zwielichts. Quellen *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Union'' *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Wächter der Macht – Sieg'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestoßene'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Abgrund'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Tiefkern-Imperiale en:Natasi Daala es:Natasi Daala ja:ナタシ・ダーラ pl:Natasi Daala ro:Natasi Daala fi:Natasi Daala